Oz's little game
by ToxicLilac
Summary: Oz wants a girlfriend. He asks Sharon to help him and she turns it into a game. Who will win?


Oz was lid back against the large couch of the Pandora Headquarters. His mind was a bit muffled and the rain pounding on the windows outside gave him time to relax and untangle his thoughts. Recently, he had been feeling a bit weird whenever he saw Vincent getting flirtatious and when he saw those numerous girls surround Gil. He came to the conclusion that this was because he was romantically lonely. He had never had a girlfriend and he supposed, what with him getting older, he should get someone to love.

Gil came into the room and stared down at Oz sprawled out on the couch questioningly.

"Something the matter, Oz?" He asked concernedly. Gil, Oz's servant, was always worrying about him.

"Gil, do you think I should find a girlfriend?" Oz asked straight-forwardly. Gil's eyes widened a bit and he blushed brightly. Oz mentally smiled at the cuteness of Gil's reactions.

"W-w-why do you…umm..I suppose, if y-you want one.." Gil tried very hard not to sound upset as he answered. Oz looked at him with an arched eyebrow, it was very hard for Gil to pull anything out from under him. Gil blushed a bit darker, "W-why don't you ask Sharon?" He smiled hopefully. Oz thought about this and nodded.

"M'kay! I'll ask her! Thank you, Gil." Oz smiled hugely and dashed off to go see the girl in question.

As soon as Oz had left the room the dark-haired man hit himself in the forhead. 'Stupid. How am I supposed to act if Oz gets a girlfriend? I'll lose it.' He mentally swore, then left to go have a much needed smoke.

Sharon was reading a book and humming to herself in the tearoom. Oz found her and smiled, waving.

"Why, hello there, Oz!" She greeted him. He pulled up and chair beside her, whipped it around and sat on it the wrong way to face her.

"Sharon, I have a problem, will you help me?" He asked. He grinned, "It's a l-o-v-e problem." He mused, he knew how much she loved things like that. As expected, she lit up and put her book down, giving him her full attention.

"What can I do for you? What's the problem?" She asked, almost giddily.

"Well, I'd like to find someone to love. Any advice?" He went a little pink from asking, a crooked grin playing on his face. She beamed. Really, she already had someone in mind but decided to keep that to herself for now.

"Let's set up your options. Is there anyone you have a particular interest in?" She questioned, undiluted interest and delight flowed through her being. Oz thought for a moment. He liked everyone at the headquarters. He just wasn't sure what it would feel like to like one romantically. He thought of Alice and her craziness, Sharon herself and her passionate nature, he skipped Break altogether, and Gil. Gil with his cute expressions, loyal and kind attitude, his golden eyes..

Oz blushed lightly and shrugged off his thoughts.

"I like everyone." He replied thoughtfully. "I just don't know who I love." He shrugged. Sharon played with a lock of her long hair thoughtfully.

"We could have a test!" She squealed. "Get everyone to answer questions and whatnot to see who'd be your best match." She was absolutely ecstatic. Oz chewed on the idea, it sounded fun to him.

"Okay, sounds great!" He smiled and leaned back on his chair, the wooden legs lifting with him. She clapped her hands once and stood up.

"I'll round up everyone!" She cheered and rushed out of the room in a burst of girly joy and excitement. Oz lingered in his chair a bit and wondered how well Gil would do on the test.

Around lunchtime, the whole gang was stood up in a line in the middle of the living room. Except Alice, who was sitting on the floor grouchily. All of them was, unwillingly, wearing a little heart pinned to the chest of their shirts. In the line-up were Break, Gil, Sharon, Echo, Alice, and Vincent. Oz stood in front.

"Hi everyone! Sharon and I have brought you here to play a game with me!" He announced. He was holding a roll of stickers in his hand.

"Okay! Here's the game! Imma gonna ask you guys some questions, who ever gets them right gets a sticker for their heart, a'kay?" He smiled joyfully. Everyone nodded, except Alice who was being difficult.

"First question! Name one of my favorite animals!" In truth, Oz liked almost all animals. He walked along the line-up, getting everyone's answers.

He gave everyone a sticker, including Alice who said 'ham'. But that was because it made him laugh. He also laughed when Gil said 'cat'. He loved cats because of their excellent ability of getting Gil on edge.

"Next Question," He said when all the little silver stickers had been handed out. "What is my favorite food?"

Vincent got it right (Gil had told him, over and over in the past) along with Sharon and Gil. Inside, Oz was happy Gil was doing so well. But he wouldn't admit it.

"What is my favorite color?" Oz asked to the crowd. Gil got the only sticker. He had guessed yellow because Oz reminded him of a ray of sunshine, cheerful and bright. Oz loved the color because it matched Gil's eyes. That thought alone made Oz blush slightly as he went back to ask the next question.

"Okay, last question! Hmm...," He put his hand to his chin in thought. "What am I scared of?" The group pondered a bit as they came to them all. No-one knew. Not even Gil. So, because of this event, Sharon chimed up with an idea.

"How about, since that round didn't count, you try a kiss test?" She suggested. Oz went red.

"What?"

"Give everyone here a kiss on the cheek, and if you get a spark or that butterfly feeling, then they get a star!" Sharon chimed anxiously. Not for herself of course, but for a certain idiot servant.

"O-okay. But all of you have to close your eyes! Whether it's your turn or not!" He shouted from nervousness. They all nodded and, most reluctantly, closed their eyes. Oz gave Echo and Vincent kisses on the cheek. Nothing. Although he could have sworn Vincent was glaring at him through his closed eyelids.

Alice's cheek smelt like bacon. Giving Sharon a kiss felt weird, more like kissing a sibling. He hadn't expected that. He skipped Break altogether, kissed Emily instead. He gave the doll a star jokingly.

He came up to Gil, his cheeks flaming up. Gil, sensing Oz's presence, was tinted pink as well. Gil opened one eye and bent down on one knee so Oz could reach. Oz was almost certain every single eye was secretly on him as he leaned a bit closer. He lightly kissed Gil on the cheek. Gil reddened at the touch and yes, Oz felt the butterflies. He reached up and placed a little silver sticker on Gil's paper heart. The older boy blushed so hard then red wasn't even the color for it.

Oz found the expression absolutely adorable. He smiled warmly and leaned foreward. He kissed Gil on the lips gently. Gil's closed eyes sprang open and he started to pull away in protest. Oz grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips harder, enjoying how sweet Gil's were. Gil finally gave up closed his eyes in defeat, his face burning and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest in delight.

Oz pulled away from Gil and smirked. Gil lifted his eyelids to look at Oz dreamily. He felt something in his hands and looked down. Cradled in his hands were the silver stickers. The entire remaining roll of them. Gil looked back at his master, who was smiling hugely.

"You win, Gil." He whispered sweetly. The rest of the group had been watching while Oz wasn't looking and they collectively wore grins and smirks. Break whistled loudly at Gil. Vincent looked like he wanted to haul off and punch Oz. Sharon cheered happily. Oz jumped on Gil in a big cheerful hug that knocked them over.

"You get to be my girlfriend, Gil!" He laughed and kissed Gil's pink cheek. Gil chuckled and hugged his master back, he never thought he'd be so happy to be someone's girlfriend.


End file.
